En solo tres asaltos
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Un one-shot de la pareja KyleRebecca. Espero le den una oportunidad.


**Hola! Bueno... Es mi primer hetero. Lo hice solo porque fue una commission en mi DeviantART. Pero en realidad esta pareja me gusta asi que no me fue tan dificil escribirlo. Eso si, solo es una historia un poco tonta, nada de lemmon pero si romantica o eso creo yo xD Espero les guste!**

**Kyle y Rebecca (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker**

* * *

**_En solo tres asaltos, seras mía. _  
**

**1.**

Esa niña castaña le traía loco. Su forma de mirarlo e ignóralo le hacia perder la paciencia. Quería que fuera suya. Quería al menos lograr una mirada llena de interés y no una llena de indiferencia.

—Stan, amigo, necesito tu ayuda.

El peli negro fijo sus zafiros en el judío peli rojo.

—Dime _dude_ ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero conquistar a Rebecca —dijo con emoción.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo se rio de forma involuntaria y él, tomándose esa burla de forma ofensiva se giro para dejarlo solo. Stan le dio alcance y le paso el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Vamos amigo, no te enojes. Cualquiera reaccionaria así si te escuchara decir eso. Sabes que esa tal Rebecca es todo un reto ¿cierto?

—Si, lose. Pero quiero ser su novio, Stan. Enserio me gusta.

El mayor estudio aquellas palabras y al final sonrió.

—Esta bien, te ayudare.

—¡Sabia que lo harías! —Se lanzo a abrazarlo— Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos Kyle, no me abraces de esa forma, pensaran que somos gays —dijo reprochando pero aun así no alejo al peli rojo y al contrario también lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

**2.**

—Bien Kyle, haremos esto para empezar —dijo Stan señalando con una regla el primer paso para la conquista que estaba escrito en una pizarra.

Kyle tomo nota y escucho atentamente los consejos que le decía su mejor amigo. Le haría caso a todo lo que dijera, al fin y al cabo él tenia novia. Wendy.

—Cuando hayas hecho esto —seguía murmurando Stan—, es imposible que Rebecca se resista ante ti.

—Suena fácil…

—Es fácil amigo, solo ten fe.

El judío sonrio y saliendo del cuarto del peli negro prometio llamarlo para mantenerlo al tanto de la operación.

—Se que lo lograras, Khal.

**3.**

_Primer asalto._

Llego a la casa de Rebecca con sus manos ocupadas. Golpeo suavemente con la punta de su zapato y espero. Salió el hermano de Rebecca. Este le dirigió una mirada socarrona y le dijo:

—Mal asunto.

—¿Tu crees?

—Mi hermana es difícil. Intenta conmigo.

—Si nada sucede con tu hermana, lo pensare.

—¡Así se habla! —rio con soltura y llamo a su hermana a gritos mientras desaparecía en la esquina de la sala.

Fijo sus ojos verdes esmeralda en las escaleras esperando que la chica de sus desvelos apareciera. Vio como unas medias delgadas color blanco bajaban con lentitud. Se asomo una diminuta falda verde que apenas cubria pero aun asi dejaba a la imaginación y una camisa del mismo color que marcaba con delicadeza cada curva del torso de la chica. Al fin el rostro familiar de Rebecca alzo la mirada y fijo sus ojos castaños en la persona que la esperaba en la puerta. Sonrió un poco. Solo un poco y de forma imperceptible.

Kyle se sonrojo. Aquella niña era un angel vestida de pastorcita. Su cabello castaño se rizaba de forma adorable enmarcando su delgado rostro. Sus orbes color chocolate lo traspasaban de forma abrumadora.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto con esa voz arrulladora y llena de desinterés.

—So-soy Kyle Broflovski. Vine a traerte estos presentes —alargo sus brazos y entrego el ramo de rosas rojas y la caja de chocolates.

Rebecca los acepto con apenas una expresión de asombro cruzando su faz. Miro detenidamente los regalos y sin decir gracias cerró la puerta en las narices del judío.

Kyle suspiro derrotado. Saco su celular móvil y llamó.

—Fallido —murmuro apenas le contestaron—. Aja, aja. Iré para allá.

Colgó y guardo su móvil, empezó a alejarse de la casa de su amada y dirigiendo una mirada hacia el ventanal prometió que para el final del día Rebecca seria suya.

_Segundo asalto._

—¿Cómo que te cerro la puerta en la cara?

—Fue así.

Stan no se lo creía ¿Alguien era capaz de resistirse al encanto natural de su mejor amigo? Ni Cartman había podido. _Esto no está fácil"_, pensó.

—Bien Kyle, pasemos al segundo paso entonces.

El azabache explico cada punto que debía seguir. El peli rojo se sonrojo cuando Stan insinuó que debía besarla de forma sorpresiva.

—No hare eso, Stan. Creerá que soy un acosador o algo.

—Kyle, amigo… ¿Quién tiene novia aquí?

—No se besar —dijo al fin girando su rostro tratando de no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"_Demasiado difícil, diría yo"._

Stan se acercó escudriñando los orbes verdes del menor. Con su índice hizo girar el rostro de Kyle e hizo que lo mirada de frente.

—¿Deberia enseñarte Kyle? —dijo sin pizca de maldad.

—¡Pe-pero que dices, Stan! Déjate de estupideces.

—Bueno, bueno —se alejó para sentarse y miro serio a su amigo—, solo decía. Me resisto a creer que ella se haya resistido a tu encanto natural.

—¿Y entonces?

—Ataca, amigo. Ataca.

….

Sus nudillos tocaron suavemente la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Ho-hola Rebecca —saludo Kyle nervioso.

La chica castaña lo taso con la mirada. Ya lo había visto antes ¿pero dónde?

—¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

—Si pero…

—Ya te lo llamo entonces —le interrumpió.

—¡No, espera! ¡Vengo a verte a ti!

Rebecca fijo sus ojos castaños en los verdes que la miraban con vergüenza. Vio como el chico se sonrojaba un poco y no pudo evitar considerarlo tierno.

—¿A mi?

—Si… bueno, si. A ti

—Entra entonces.

Kyle vio como ella le daba acceso a su casa y sin dudarlo entró. Cerró la puerta tras él viendo que Rebecca se dirigía hacia la sala. La siguió y se topó de frente con el hermano de Rebecca.

—Afortunado —le susurro con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No lo creo aún.

—Todavía puedes conmigo.

—Te dije que lo pensaré.

Rebecca le hizo una seña y se acercó con rapidez.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Ya.

—Enserio.

—¿No fuiste tú el de los regalos hace rato? —cuestiono al rato.

—S-sí.

—Bueno… Encontrémonos esta noche en el parque ¿te parece?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

—Bien… Ahora vete, quiero dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó del sillón donde se sentaba y desapareció.

Kyle suspiro pesadamente y salió de la casa confundido.

…

—Stan… al parecer me reuniré con ella.

—¿Una cita, eh? Muy bien amigo, ahora nada de parecer nervioso y actua como un caballeroso ¿bien?

—Uh-hm…

Stan lo observo detenidamente y suspiro.

—¿Ahora que pasa? Deberías estar feliz ¿no? Rebecca te dio una oportunidad.

—Amigo… cuando fui por segunda vez ni se acordaba de mi ¿no crees que se olvide de la cita y me deje plantado?

—Imposible, solo ve a ese parque y espera a que aparezca.

—Claro…

**4.**

Kyle se bañó, trato de ponerse su mejor conjunto que consistía en su típica chaqueta naranja con su gorro verde. Sus rizos eran un caos así que los dejo en paz.

Espero. Espero lo suficiente para que fuera "noche". Cuando lo creyó correcto salió de su casa con paso apesumbrado hacia el parque.

Cuando estaba llegando se fijó en la figura inmóvil de una chica con vestido verde hasta la rodilla. Paso saliva al ver los rizos castaños alborotados tan distintivos de Rebecca en aquella chica. Y al ver como la chica lo atravesaba con la mirada supo que era ella.

—Llegas por fin.

—Siento la demora.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento y Rebecca fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Mira Kyle, no se que quieres de mi, pero si no me lo dices no podre ayudarte o lo que quieras que desees de mi. A si que hasta que te decidas por favor deja de buscarme.

No sabia como reaccionar y tampoco Rebecca espero a que lo hiciera. Se giro haciendo que su bonito vestido verde se ondeara y dándole la espalda empezó a alejarse.

"_¿Lo que quiero? ¡Te quiero a ti, Rebecca!" _

Salio tras ella.

_Tercer Asalto._

La tomo por el brazo con fuerza y antes de que ella pudiera protestar le estampo un beso.

—Me gustas, Rebecca. Solo quiero ser tu amigo e incluso más pero por ahora tu amigo.

Lo miro estupefacta. Sonrió un poco.

—Así que esto era lo que querías —se soltó de su agarre—, me lo hubieras dicho Kyle. Así no hubieras soportado el acoso de mi hermano.

Lo tomo del rostro y empinándose un poco acerco sus labios a la boca temblorosa del judío. Movió lentamente su boca y sintió como el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos. Paso sus extremidades alrededor del cuello de Kyle y dejo que ahora él controlara la situación.

Fue placentero, dulce e inofensivo aquel beso.

—Se mi novia Rebecca.

—No se tu apellido Kyle.

—Te lo dije esta mañana —susurro ofendido.

—Solo bromeaba.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado. Se que prometi que volveria por aqui con un CraigKenny o Cran o Style pero la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir de esas parejas. La proxima vez que suba algo sera un Craig Thomas, se los prometo ^^ **

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Gracias por leer de antemano! **


End file.
